


Wedding Day Jitters

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold feet nearly get the best of Anne. Nearly.</p><p>edited 12/12/17 only to fix a formatting typo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Jitters

I sat on the bed in my room at Balmoral and stared at the mirror. Same bedroom, same mirror, same Anne as any other time I’d stayed here, but today was different. Today I was pretending to be taking a long time to get ready to hide the fact that maybe, just maybe, I was getting cold feet.

It was giving me a headache thinking about it. _I love Tim. I think. I mean, I thought I loved Mark too? And we saw how that one turned out. Well, Tim loves me. Doesn’t he? I’m not inside the man’s head, I can’t be positive. What if this turns out the same way as last time? What if it turns out worse? I don’t think I could go through any of that again. Tim’s the only thing that kept me sane through all of it so if this happens again and it’s HIS fault how screwed up will it leave me? I just-_

My reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Ma’am?” Bloody aide won’t just leave me alone and let me think!

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to see how you were coming along. If you left right now you’d probably arrive about five minutes late."

Damn the schedule. I need to figure this out. They can wait a few minutes.

"Well you should probably call and let them know we’re going to be a little late, as I’m not quite ready yet."

"Alright, ma’am. I’ll take care of it."

"Thank you."

"Also, I thought you might want to know that Mr. Laurence left something for you with me. What would you like for me to do with it?"

"Just leave it on the table by the door, thank you."

Once I heard her footsteps retreat and the door close as she went off to call the church, I cautiously opened the door and stepped out into the sitting room of the apartment. There on the table stood a vase with an enormous bouquet of roses and an envelope. Picking up the envelope, I saw my name in his familiar writing. I opened it and read the note inside.

_Darling,_

_I just wanted to let you know how happy I am to finally be marrying the woman I love. I’ve been hoping this day would come since I first fell in love with you, and I couldn’t be more ready to start the rest of our lives together. Know that when you arrive at the church today, and I see my lovely bride coming down the aisle, it will be a moment I’ve dreamt of for years. I can’t wait to take your hand, say the vows and leave with you my wife._  
_I’m the luckiest man alive. Anne, I love you so much._  
 _With all my heart,_  
 _Timothy_

Oh, Tim. Sweet, darling Timothy who always seems to know exactly what I need and provide for it before I even think to ask. Why did I doubt you for even a moment? I considered the letter for a moment, on the verge of (happy) tears. _Of course he loves you. And you love him. He won’t break your heart. There’s nothing to worry about._ Folding the letter, I tucked it into the inside pocket of my jacket and took the bouquet into the bedroom. As I placed it on the bedside table, I heard a knock at the door.

"Ma’am? I spoke to the minister and he said they at the church will wait however long you need."

"Thank you, but I think I’m ready to go now." I smiled and stepped out the door.


End file.
